<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spending Winter with Kakashi headcanons by itsemomamoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802211">Spending Winter with Kakashi headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru'>itsemomamoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kakashi x gender neutral reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Other, Soft Hatake Kakashi, Winter, headcanons, relationship, winter fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spoilerish? mentions who the sixth Hokage is. NSFW at the very bottom, it's marked</p><p>cross posted on my tumblr @/emomamoru</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Reader, Hatake Kakashi + Reader, Hatake Kakashi x Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kakashi x gender neutral reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spending Winter with Kakashi headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• He actually really loves winter. </p><p>• He doesn't ever seem to get cold. I mean, it's canon that he only adds a scarf to his normal outfit to winterize lmao.</p><p>• And definitely pull him closer by said scarf for a kiss, he'll melt and get all blushy. It's beautiful.</p><p>• He doesn't need any extra blankets, whatever he usually sleeps with is enough. He is already so warm, he becomes your heater.</p><p>• His hands are almost always in pockets. So when holding hands with you he'll pull your hand into his pocket and keep it there to help it stay warm. He strokes it with his thumb every so often.</p><p>• He has an impressive collection of sweaters. And you s̶t̶e̶a̶l̶  borrow from it often. Definitely gets the both of you matching pajamas and or tacky sweaters.</p><p>• Kisses you on the nose and cheeks a lot to warm them up.</p><p>• Writes "I love you", notes and doodles in the condensation on the windows around the house or apartment for you to find. You love them to death, but you decide to one up him. You sneak out early one morning to write "I LOVE YOU HATAKE KAKASHI" in the snow right below the bedroom window for him to find later. When he does see it, he finds you and hugs you from behind, placing a kiss at the base of your neck. "I love you right back."</p><p>• Loves baking and cooking with you on any given day but it becomes something more during this time of year. He gets so excited to make festive treats with you. You always end up making a shit ton and giving them out to friends and teammates.</p><p>• You also make festive doggy treats for his ninken and gift some to the Inuzuka clan as well.</p><p>• Your house or apartment always smells amazing! If not from all the baking, definitely from one of the many candles that are lit.</p><p>• You both like to take walks together around the village, looking at the different decorations people have put up. His dogs join you every once in a while.</p><p>• His favorite moments though are incredibly simple. You on his lap, your arms wrapped around his middle reading Icha Icha with him. Waking up to you pressing soft kisses all over his face. You reaching up to brush snow off his silver hair. Holding you in his arms at night while the two of you watch the snow falling outside, safe and content in your warm bed. </p><p>• On one of those snowy nights, he has an idea. You both roll out of bed in your pajamas, throw on jackets and shoes to keep warm, run out into the snow and start slow dancing while the fresh flakes fall. Laughing, freezing, kissing, smiling and every so often trying to catch flakes on your tongues. It becomes a tradition of sorts.</p><p>• When he has to leave for missions it usually goes one of a few different ways. The first being that he managed not to wake you up as he's getting ready and packing the last few items he needs. He sneaks back into the bedroom. He'll pull the covers up around you, tucking you in softly to protect you from any cold morning air. He smoothes the hair from your face and softly kisses your forehead. He wants nothing more than to crawl back in bed beside you, enjoying the warmth. But his need to protect you and the village outways that so off he goes. He usually leaves an "I love you, see you soon." note on the pillow.</p><p>• The second is that he does wake you up. You listen to him get ready grabbing the last few things he needs. You get up, grab his cloak and meet him at the door. You drape the cloak around him, securing it around his neck. You wrap him in a warm hug and a lingering goodbye kiss. You watch him walk down the road until he vanishes from your sight. You slip back into bed, holding onto his pillow. His scent comforting you.</p><p>• The third is you walk with him to the gates to see him off. You say your goodbyes there, and you definitely kiss him not caring if anyone (namely Kotetsu and Izumo) watches, before he takes off. A slight blush creeping up under his mask. The walk back without him is always a little cold and lonely.</p><p>• Similar scenarios usually apply when he returns from missions as well.</p><p>• CEO of blanket forts. He makes them often, especially after one of you returns from a mission. You both enjoy tea and some of the treats you made together in your safe, warm haven. Sometimes he summons his ninken to chill out in it too. You all end up falling asleep in a tangle of limbs and paws.</p><p>• When he's Hokage, you bring him tea everyday. You help him finish whatever task or paperwork he's doing at the moment, and then you both sit on the sill of the big office window enjoying the tea and watching the village from that vantage point. The villagers running errands, children playing in the snow. The village is at peace and it's beautiful.</p><p>• Something about the season always makes him a million times more protective, domestic and soft, it just brings something out of him. He thinks it might be from spending all those winters alone, and so he appreciates everyone and everything he has just a little bit more. Not that you mind of course, it means he holds your hand more often. More butterfly kisses. Hugs are a little longer and tighter. </p><p>• You make sure to appreciate him right back. Because with you, he never has to feel alone during the coldest time of the year ever again.</p><p> </p><p>NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW</p><p> </p><p>• One word. Cockwarming.</p><p>• And the blanket forts? Yeah, you've made sweet sweet love to each other amongst the pillows and sheets a few times.</p><p>• Loves seeing you in his sweaters or his Jonin sweatshirt. So much so sometimes he just has to have his way with you while you're wearing it. And if you ride him while wearing it? He's done for. You, bouncing on top of him wearing something of his reminds him that <em>you are</em> his. Not in a weird creepy possessive way of course. It's just that being alone for so long he never thought he'd have the chance to have someone to call his own and he thanks every one of his lucky stars that he found you. May or may not also get choked up, baby just has so much love for you it hurts him sometimes.</p><p>• You two also may or may not have had kitchen sex once which lead to the treats that were baking to burn because you were not paying attention. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>